


Reunion

by Khimaira



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: Neil is slimmer than you remember, the whipcord muscles from years of training not in place yet. He still fits perfectly into your hands though, your bodies made for each other regardless of how different you both are from the last time you held him.The Protagonist finds Neil in the future. Things aren't quite as he expected.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 282





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【AO3授權翻譯】重逢/Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437357) by [Minerva_1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_1122/pseuds/Minerva_1122)



> This is mostly porn :)

Your first interaction with Neil… No, scratch that.

Neil’s first interaction with _you_ is not at all what you expected. All this time you have been imagining what Neil’s younger self will be like. How you are going to convince him to work with you. How to broach the subject of _going back in time._ (How to make him fall in love with you). You have canvased all probable universities, checked out every relevant research group. It’s like chasing a ghost.

In the end, you run into him in a bar.

You slide into the seat next to him, flag down the bartender and order him a vodka tonic. He looks at you, face lighting up in that painfully familiar way.

“Mm, you’re just how I imagined you,” he says.

You lose track of what you were going to say.

“I’m… How did you know what I look like?”

He laughs. “Okay, you got me there, the hotness is definitely a pleasant surprise. But you have that energy that is unique to people who know they’re going to change the world.”

“But I’m the one who recruits you this time, not the other way around,” you say.

Neil’s smile is downright cheeky. “Who told you that?"

…

Neil is slimmer than you remember, the whipcord muscles from years of training not in place yet. He still fits perfectly into your hands though, your bodies made for each other regardless of how different you both are from the last time you held him.

He lets you flip him onto his stomach, spreads his legs wide without being asked. He tenses up almost indiscernibly when you touch his hole, though, virgin tight when you test the resistance with just the tip of one finger.

“Have you done this before?” you ask, voice sticking a little in your throat and coming out rougher than normal.

He looks back over his shoulder, floppy hair falling into his eyes. “Technically, you know that better than I do.”

You growl, dig your nails into the flesh of his ass until he gasps.

“All right, no, no I haven’t. But I want you. And I’ve known since the second I laid eyes on you that you want this too.”

You hum in response, use your grip on his cheeks to spread them wide. He goes limp with the first touch of your tongue, body melting into the sheets as you lap at the rim of his hole. Even relaxed, Neil is still very tight, and it takes you a couple of tries to fit your tongue inside him. The noise Neil makes, whimper-gasp-sigh, is incredible. He grinds back against your face, trying to get you deeper, and you slip a finger inside him along with your tongue.

With the lube you picked up at the corner store by your hotel, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with Neil plastered against your side, you slip a second finger into him, a third. He’s getting impatient now, protesting when you insist on a fourth.

“Trust me, you’re going to need this,” you tell him. He looks hungrily down at your cock, heavy between your legs, and accepts the logic of this without further argument.

Even with the prep, Neil is still tight. The head fits easily enough, but he hisses as you carefully but unwaveringly bottom out, his fingers gripping the sheets tight. You stroke soothingly over his stomach, the arch of this ribs. “Just breathe. We have time.”

He nods, does as his told, and soon enough you can start to move. His eyes are clenched tight, face buried in the pillow, but the noises he makes sound more and more like pleasure. He starts to move with you, hips jerking back to meet you as you fuck him with even, measured strokes.

You’re not sure which of you starts to speed up, but before you know it, you’re fucking him much harder than you had intended. Neil takes it so well, though, moaning so loud on every stroke, crying out when you nail his prostate just right. As he moves, his back ripples like a golden river in the warm light from the bedside lamps.

The second you touch his cock, he comes all over your fist with a wounded sound. You let him fall limp onto the bed as you continue to fuck him, chasing your own orgasm. He lets you, suddenly quiet, holding onto you tightly when you take his hand. You come buried as deep inside him as humanly possible.

…

“How did you know that I was coming for you?”

Neil sighs, stretches out the long lines of his body with that familiar catlike grace. “I didn’t know it was _you_ coming for me. What I did know is that when the time is right, I have to go back to the right moment and set the right man on the right track. I still need the rest of the puzzle pieces from you.”

“And when will the time be right?” It hits you that your next goodbye really will be the last one for you, and the knot in your stomach tightens.

He strokes your cheek with featherlight fingertips, thumbs over your lower lip.

“Don’t worry, we have time.”


End file.
